


Sans

by CurlyCue



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: :), But it doesn't happen IN the piece, Gen, How Do I Tag, I don't know, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Poor Sans, References to Genocide Route, idk - Freeform, maybe? - Freeform, poetry?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 13:46:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6706705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CurlyCue/pseuds/CurlyCue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>...<br/>Yes.<br/>This is fine.</p></blockquote>





	Sans

Sans

They told me that life would be fleeting  
But if it's fleeting then tell me why things are repeating  
Answer me when I ask you, please, someone enlighten me,  
Why I am spending my days and nights screaming  
Into a Void that won't tell me the meaning  
Of my life, our lives- hell, even nothing can't hear me,  
Or won't, I don't know, but maybe things are seeming  
A little worse from where I'm standing, considering  
To here, no light has been streaming,  
So I'm stuck here, unseeing, unknowing,  
Understanding? Just kidding,  
It's more like standing under,  
If you get what I'm saying.

Heh, get it? 'Cause we're under a mountain?  
Ah, right, **NO ONE'S HERE TO BE GETTING IT**

And MAYBE they would be  
If you didn't KEEP WRECKING  
These lives with no meaning  
These lives that I'm missing

From here in this lonely place that I'm sitting

Receding from a world in which friends keep disappearing

**Author's Note:**

> ...  
>  Yes.  
> This is fine.


End file.
